Pourquoi Moi?
by Elfik
Summary: Elfie est la fille adoptive de Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, elle rentre à Poudlard pour sa 6ème année. Mais sa vie devient difficile. D'abord elle est la calice d'un séduisant vampire,David , et un Serpentard la drague, Matt Handerson.


Chapitre 1:Et si c'était lui?

Dans une forêt obscure, pas très loin d'un petit village en Écosse du nom de Crianlarich, une jeune fille courait à en perdre haleine. Elle ne courait pas pour s'entraîner mais pour échapper à une personne. Elle était terrifiée,aux bord des larmes. Ses yeux bleus reflétait ses larmes, ses cheveux bruns flottaient derrière elle. Mais qui peut-elle bien fuir vous demandez-vous. Et bien la réponse se trouve derrière cette jeune fille. C'était un jeune homme blond au yeux vert émeraude. Il marchait tranquillement avec un sourire malsains au coin de ses lèvres. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Le jeune homme regardait la jeune demoiselle avec un regard si perçant, Qu'il aurait pu la brûler ou même la figer. Il siffla et des Lycans apparurent et firent un cercle autour de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était paniquée, elle ne savait que faire. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, elle aurait préféré être avec lui et non eux. Mais soudains un des Lycans ce recula pour faire place à lui. Il avait toujours son sourire et il passa sa langue sur sa lèvres supérieurs.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille mais celle-ci recula vivement mais elle percuta un Lycan et elle vit un bond. Le jeune homme ricana puis dit:

- Pourquoi essais-tu de t'enfuir alors que tu n'as aucune chance?

Il ria encore puis pris la jeune fille par la taille. Un regard horrifier traversa les yeux de la demoiselle. Ce qui fit sourire l'étranger. Il commença par caresser son cou délicatement comme si il s'agissait d'une poupée en porcelaine. Il lui dit au creux l'oreille:

- je vais faire de toi ma calice… Elfie.

- Non je t'en supplie David.

Mais il était trop tard, il l'avait mordue. Quand il eu fini, il embrassa sa calice. David était fière de lui, le père de Elfie avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle ce fasse mordre. Mais comme quoi, il est bien plus intelligent que son « beau-père ». Il embrassa Elfie pour la dernière fois et partit. Les Lycans eux aussi partirent. La jeune femme resta un instant pétrifier. Pétrifier de douleur, pétrifier de terreur où même les deux, qui c'est. Puis elle pris le chemin de son manoir. Elle était au 1er étage mais sur le mur, il y avait des plantes qui pousse dessus alors c'est facile pour elle d'accéder à sa chambre.

[. . .]

Le lendemain matin, un Elfe de maison vint réveiller Elfie. La jeune femme n'avait pas envie, par peur que ses pères l'apprennent. Oui c'est bien écrit pères. Adolescents,ils ce haïssaient. Mais vers leur 7ème année, ils eurent des sentiments autres que la haine. De l'amour. Et vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'enfants, alors ils adoptèrent. Quand ils firent la petite fille, ils craquèrent tout de suite. Ils voulurent l'appeler Elfie,car c'était jolie et original. Quand elle eu 11 ans, le directeur de Poudlard, un certain Dean Thomas, lui envoya une lettre pour son inscription au collège. Elle était super contente mais elle s'avait qu'elle y serait vu que ses pères travaille là-bas. Drago était au poste de professeur de potion. Sevirus Rogue était à la retraite. Quand à Harry, il est au poste de Défenses contres les forces du Mal. Depuis que Voldemort n'était plus là, le poste n'était plus maudit. D'autres anciens élèves de la même année que Harry et Drago travaillaient eux aussi à Poudlard. Hermione Granger était professeur de Métamorphose. Neville Longdubat lui est professeur de Botanique.

Elfie ce rappelle quand le professeur Granger avait dit: « Miss Elfie Potter Malfoy. » Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement. Mais ce fut surtout le regard des Griffondor et des Serpentard. Ils lui jetèrent des regards haineux. Ils étaient outrés de voir que Harry et Drago soit ensemble. Et surtout qu'ils adoptèrent une fille. Mais elle avait surmonté tout ça.

Mais revenons à maintenant. Elfie descendit les escaliers, et ce dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne. Elle fut étonner, car d'habitude ils étaient là,assis, pétillant de bonheur. Dobby du voir la surprise de sa maîtresse et lui dit:

- On est le 31 août, ils sont parti à Poudlard pour une réunion.

- oh oui c'est vrai merci beaucoup Dobby.

L'Elf lui sourit puis repartit dans ses occupations. Le ménage. La jolie Gryffy baissa la tête. Elle aurait tellement voulut être encore avec eux. Mais c'est comme ça tous les ans. Et elle ne la jamais supporter! Elle ne mangea même pas, elle débarrassa et c'est tout. Elfie monta dans sa chambre qui ne ressemblait plus à un salon qu'à une chambre. Elle était rouge et argent et sa salle de bain était vert et or. Si vous connaissez bien les couleur de ces deux maisons, les couleurs des Gryffy est rouge et OR! Et celle des Serpy est vert et ARGENT! Bref sinon sur les murs il y avait toutes sortes de photos, de elle et ses pères, où de ses amis. Elle alla ouvrit les rideaux et des rayons du soleil pénétra doucement dans la chambre. Elle mit du temps à trouver une robe mais elle en trouva une. Simple mais jolie. Elle était rouge et elle lui arrivait à mit genoux. Quand la jeune demoiselle fut prête, elle fit sa valise pour le lendemain. Elle avait peur mais contente à la fois. Elle reverrait ses amis, rien de plus normal mais elle avait peur qu'ils découvre son secret. Et les connaissant, ils diraient de suite à Harry et Drago.

[. . .]

Dobby arriva dans la chambre de sa maîtresse et la réveilla. Celle-ci grogna mais quand Dobby lui dit que c'était le jour J elle ce réveilla rapidement toute contente. Mais deux flashs back apparurent dans sa tête. Une larme tomba.

Flash back 1:

_- je vais faire de toi ma calice… Elfie._

_- Non je t'en supplie David._

Puis une autre.

Flash back 2:

_Mais il était trop tard, il l'avait mordue. Quand il eu fini, il embrassa sa calice._

Puis un flot. Pourquoi? Voilà la question qu'elle ce posait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi il ne la pas fait 1 an plus tard? Pourquoi??!!

Elle sécha rapidement les larmes et alla manger seule évidemment. Puis elle prit ses affaires, dit au revoir au Elfe et partit du manoir en direction de la gare King Cross. Elle prit bien sur un taxi. Quand elle fut arriver, elle prit un chariot pour y mettre toute ses affaires et ce dirigea vers la vois neuf trois quart. A peine eu t'elle fait deux pas qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus.

- Elfie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Oui c'est moi.

- Pfff idiote!

La brune frappa Elfie sur la tête et un jeune homme blond cria sur la brune en disant: « Misa arrête! » c'est un peux le grand frère de la bande. Elfie est l'intelligente et Misa la rigolote qui n'est pas débile évidemment mais elle aime bien faire ça conne.

Bref ils montèrent tous dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment. Ils en trouvèrent un mais à peine ils s'étaient tous assit que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille brune avec la peau métissée et avec une tête de pékinois apparut devant eux. Elle s'appelait Victoria Zabini, fille de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson.

- Tiens, le Trio! Comme c'est étrange.

- Qu'Est-ce qui est étrange Zabini? Dit Elfie.

- Et bien vous êtes dans le compartiment où Malfoy avait embrasser pour la première fois ma mère.

- Et alors? C'est ta vie ça!

Victoria lui lança un rictus et pointa sa baguette droit sur miss Potter Malfoy.

- Ne t'avise plus de me dire ça! Tu te rappelle l'année dernière?

FLASH BACK

Elfie rigolait avec ses amis quand Pansy s'approcha du (joli) Trio.

- Tiens salut le Trios des Lions! Vous avez passez de mauvaise vacance?

- Putain fout nous la paix Zabini!

Soudain le père de Victoria, Blaise arriva en courant énerver. C'était un homme très beau, il avait la peau mate les yeux et des cheveux noirs. Il portait un costume d'homme d'affaire alors quand réalité c'était un mangemort. Non pas ancien mangemort. Malgré le fait que le Mage Noir soit tué, il eu en cachette un héritier qui ce trouve à Poudlard. Et bien sur avec un autre nom. Mais c'est plus facile qu'il n'y paraît car il ne faut soupçonner que les Serpentards. Bref sinon le seul truc que j'avais oublié était que c'était aussi un pervers.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ma fille ou sinon, il se baissa et me dit au creux ce l'oreille, je m'occupe de toi.

- Allez vous faire foutre!

Ça ne lui fit pas trop plaisir alors il la prit à part en la regardant méchamment. Il lui dit que si elle lui reparlait comme ça elle le regrettera amèrement. Ces paroles la fit frissonner ce qui lui fit sourire. Il lui caressa sa joue mais elle lui donna un coup dans la jambe. Il la frappa. Elle le regarda horrifier. Il partit satisfait.

FIN FLASH BACK

Elfie lui jeta un regard noir. Quand la jeune idiote eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle partit du compartiment.

[. . .]

Quelques heures plus tard, le train commença à ralentir. Elfie et ses amis prirent leurs valises vêtus de leur robe de sorcier. Elle sauta du train toute heureuse. Elle monta dans une des diligences suivit de près par ses deux autres compagnons. Quand ils furent dans la grande salle, Elfie ne put pousser un petit cris de joie. Misa ce tenait les côtes tellement elle riait.

- Quoi? Dit Elfie en regardant son amie comme si elle avait la peste.

- Tu est en chaleur (rire) ou quoi?(rire)

- Hé! Pas de ma faute si je pousse de drôle de crie!

Misa se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors. Quand les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent, elle s'arrêta de rire. Pendant ce moment ennuyeux, Elfie regarda la table des serpentards et son regard croisa ceux d'un certain Matt Henderson. Il la regarda en souriant puis fit s'emblant de ce tuer. Ensuite il lui pointa du doigt. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit Harry, Neville, Drago et Hermione la regarder avec--- Pitié? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, partir ce coucher au plus vite. Mais Matt était pas comme les autres. Il était même le plus horrible et le plus démoniaque que tous les serpentards. Et si c'était lui? Le fils de Tom Marvolo Jedusor?


End file.
